Joan Collins
|luogo di nascita = Paddington, Londra |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Maxwell Reed (1952-1957) |coniuge 2 = Anthony Newley (1963-1971) |coniuge 3 = Ronald S. Kass (1972-1984) |coniuge 4 = Peter Holm (1985-1987) |coniuge 5 = Percy Gibson (dal 2002) |figli = Tara, Sacha e Katyana }} Joan Collins è un'attrice inglese. Per anni è stata un sex-symbol del cinema Hollywoodiano facendosi apprezzare in brillanti film come Il favorito della grande regina (1955), L'altalena di velluto rosso (1955), Missili in giardino (1958), Ester e il re (1960), La congiuntura (1965) e The Stud - Lo stallone (1978), recitando con i più grandi artisti di sempre, fino ad approdare alla televisione. Dal 1981 al 1989 è la perfida per eccellenza, Alexis Colby, nel celebre Dynasty. Torna così alla ribalta diventando una delle dive più pagate nel mondo della televisione aggiudicandosi persino un Golden Globe come miglior attrice. Dopo anni torna al cinema interpretando eccellenti ruoli in produzioni come Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno (1995) e altri film. Attualmente continua l'attività d'attrice interpretando parti in serie come Will & Grace (2001), Sentieri (2002) e più recentemente in Le regole dell'amore (2010). Per i suoi contributi alla televisione e al cinema, e per la sua grande notorietà, possiede ben due stelle sull'Hollywood Walk of Fame.Celebrità della Hollywood Walk of Fame#C Biografia Gioventù Joan Collins è nata a Londra da Joseph William Collins, un agente teatrale, e da Elsa Bessant; ha anche una sorella, la scrittrice Jackie ed un fratello, Bill. Ha studiato presso la Francis Holland School e poi recitazione alla Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) insieme ad attori come Roger Moore e Michael Caine. All'età di 17 anni, ha firmato il suo primo contratto con la J. Arthur Rank Film Company, nota scuola inglese di recitazione e buone maniere. Carriera Il successo cinematografico Nel 1951 fa il suo esordio sul grande schermo con Facts and Fancies ed inizia così la sua carriera nel mondo del cinema. Grazie al successo ottenuto, dopo pochi anni, nel 1954, firmò un contratto con la 20th Century Fox. Dopo aver partecipato ad alcuni film, nel 1955 è protagonista insieme alla grande Bette Davis de Il favorito della grande regina, film storico sulla vita della regina Elisabetta I, che riscuoterà enorme successo di pubblico e critica. Nel film la Collins dimostra di essere anche ottima interprete di film drammatici e non solo di commedie. Nello stesso anno interpreta La regina delle piramidi (1955) e si afferma in titoli come L'altalena di velluto rosso (1955) e Sesso debole?(1956) alternando a ruoli storici, ruoli di donne frivole. Recita in La sposa del mare con Richard Burton e nel 1958 è con Gregory Peck nel western Bravados. Nel 1958 è al fianco di Paul Newman e Joanne Woodward in Missili in giardino. Nella pellicola interpreta l'amante di Newman, riscuotendo un grande successo di pubblico tanto da partecipare alla 30a edizione dei Premi Oscar insieme al grande attore. Il nuovo decennio si apre con I sette ladri (1960), seguiranno titoli come Ester e il re (1960), Astronauti per forza (1962) e l'esordio a cinecittà. Infatti, nel 1965 viene diretta da Ettore Scola in La congiuntura dove recita con Vittorio Gassman. Tornerà in Italia nel 1974 lavorando con Lando Buzzanca nella commedia L'arbitro. Nel 1963 verrà anche presa in considerazione per la parte di Cleopatra nell'omonimo film, ruolo poi affidato ad Elizabeth Taylor. La carriera negli anni 70' Per tutti gli anni '70 recitò in vari film europei (alcuni anche in Italia): horror come Racconti dalla tomba (1973), Delirious - Il baratro della follia (1973), La scala della follia (1974), Sharon's Baby (1975) e L'impero delle termiti giganti (1977), quest'ultimo le varrà la nomination come miglior attrice al Saturn Award, importante riconoscimento per la cinematografia dell'orrore. Sul finire del decennio interpreta due film erotici tratti dai romanzi di sua sorella, Jackie Collins, The Stud - Lo stallone (1978) e The Bitch (1979) che otterranno discreto successo. Tali film, nonostante il successo commerciale che ebbero, però la declassarono (agli occhi del pubblico e della critica) ad attrice di film di serie B e la Collins per un po' si eclissò dal panorama hollywoodiano (eccetto la partecipazione ad alcune produzioni televisive come ad esempio la miniserie TV I boss del dollaro andata in onda nel 1976 sulla CBS). Carriera cinematografica dagli anni '80 ad oggi Eccetto qualche titolo, come Compiti a casa (1982), negli anni '80 si dedicò alla televisione trascurando così il cinema. Nel 1995 è tra i protagonisti di Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno film che ottiene molto successo e che la riconferma come interprete cinematografica. Seguiranno Le nuove avventure di Annie (1995), The Clandestine Marriege (1999) ed I Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas dove interpreta la madre di Wilma, Pearl, interpretata nel precedente film da Elizabeth Taylor. Con quest'ultima reciterà nel 2001 in These Old Broads e con Shirley MacLaine e Debbie Reynolds. Ha poi interpretato Alice in Glamourland (2004), Ozzie - Il mio amico combinaguai (2006) ed ha partecipato nel 2008 insieme ad altre celebrità nel film che racconta la vita del grande stilista Valentino, Valentino: L'ultimo imperatore. Il suo ultimo film è Fetish (2010). Il successo televisivo con Dynasty La carriera di Joan Collins riprese quota negli anni '80, quando le venne offerta una parte nel serial tv Dynasty (1981 - 1989), proposta prima a Sophia Loren e a Elizabeth Taylor (entrambe rifiutarono), prodotto da Aaron Spelling, che all'inizio stentava ad avere grande successo. In Dynasty, creato da Richard & Esther Shapiro, la Collins ebbe il ruolo di Alexis Colby, la vendicativa ex-moglie del magnate Blake Carrington (John Forsythe). Il ruolo di Alexis è passato alla storia della televisione come uno dei personaggi più cinici e cattivi, memorabili i suoi scontri con la rivale Krystle (Linda Evans). Grazie alla sua magnifica interpretazione si guadagnò molte nomination a premi prestigiosi, portando a casa, tra gli altri, un Golden Globe e un Telegatto.Joan Collins (I) - Awards Il ruolo di Alexis Morell Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan (gli ultimi quattro sono i cognomi dei consorti sposati via via nella fiction) rilanciò con successo la Collins come icona dell'indipendenza femminile a 50 anni. La sua performance diede un impulso positivo e contribuì a sollevare le sorti dello show, che alla fine divenne un grande successo internazionale, mettendo in difficoltà gli altri due serial concorrenti, Dallas e Falcon Crest. Nel 1985 Dynasty divenne il programma televisivo più seguito negli USA e la Collins diventò l'attrice televisiva più pagata del tempo. Dynasty andò in onda con grande successo in più di 80 nazioni e tutt'oggi è ancora conosciuto a livello internazionale. Con Dynasty nel suo momento di gloria, la Collins iniziò anche a produrre e recitare in due mini-serie di successo per l'emittente CBS: Sins e Monte Carlo. Inoltre comparve sulla copertina di Playboy all'età di 50 anni riaffermandosi nuovamente come sex symbol. Aaron Spelling, in una delle sue ultime interviste, ha detto di lei: Noi non avevamo scritto la parte di Joan Collins, Lei fece ... Joan Collins. Non so se mi spiego... avevamo in mente un personaggio che poteva essere interpretato da 50 persone, 49 delle quali avrebbero fallito. Solo Lei lo fece funzionare. Nel 2009 è stata ospite in Italia nel programma di Antonella Clerici Tutti pazzi per la tele. Durante l'ospitata ha parlato del ruolo di Alexis e della sua carriera d'attrice.Tutti pazzi per la tele - Conducono Clerici e Braida, nella prima puntata ospiti Joan Collins, Enrico Mentana e Topo Gigio La carriera dopo Dynasty Dopo la chiusura di Dynasty, nel 1989, recita nel film conclusivo, Dynasty: ultimo atto (1991). Per tutti gli anni 90' si dedica a ruoli da guest star, comparendo in numerosi telefilm e serie come Pappa e ciccia (1994), La tata(1996) e molte altre. Nel 1997 compare in numerosi episodi della soap Pacific Palisades sempre prodotta da Aaron Spelling, mentre nel 2001 è ospite speciale in alcuni episodi di Will & Grace. Ritorna sul grande schermo e tra i suoi titoli più importanti si ricordano Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno (995) e I Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000). Tra il 2002 e il 2003 ha partecipato per un periodo limitato alla famosa soap opera Sentieri nel ruolo di Alexandra Spaulding, ricevendo ottime recensioni. La Collins ha fatto parte del cast della fortunata serie tv inglese Le mogli dei calciatori (2006) interpretando, in alcune puntate, il ruolo dell'elegante direttrice di una rivista dal nome azzeccatissimo di Eva de Wolffe. Ha anche fatto un’apparizione nella serie della BBC Hotel Babylon nel 2006, interpretando il ruolo di un'aristocratica solitaria, malata di romanticismo. Ha inoltre reso noto svariate volte il suo desiderio di partecipare alla serie americana della ABC Desperate Housewives, perché convinta del fatto che sia una delle migliori in circolazioneCollins Still Wants "Housewives" Role, Contact Music, 24 giugno 2007. Nel 2009 è stata protagonista di un Film-Tv giallo che ha come protagonista il personaggio di Miss Marple. Il titolo Miss Marple - Giochi di prestigio. In Italia il film è stato trasmesso da Sky. Tra 2010 e il 2011, ha partecipato come guest-star ad alcuni episodi della soap opera tedesca Amore proibito e della sitcom Le regole dell'amore. Nel luglio 2011 presenta lo speciale Principessa Diana - La leggenda, in occasione dei 50 anni dalla nascita di Lady Diana Spencer. In questo documentario realizzato per Sky, Joan racconta (insieme ad altre testimonianze) gli ultimi anni della vita di Diana oltre alla parte dedicata al gossip.Principessa Diana – La leggenda, Sky Uno ricorda Lady D | Televisionando. Nel 2012 è alle riprese del film Saving Santa 2012 che uscire nelle sale nel dicembre dello stesso anno. Teatro Nel 1992 debutta con successo a Broadway in un adattamento di Private Lives''di Noel Coward. Alla fine degli anni ’90 è apparsa in vari tour teatrali con personaggi del calibro di George Hamilton e Stacey Keach. Inoltre ha partecipato ad una produzione della West End di ''Over the Moon con Frank Langella nel 2000. Nel 2004] è stata in tour per la Gran Bretagna con l'opera teatrale Full Circle, acclamata da pubblico e critica. All'inizio del 2006, la Collins ha portato in tour per il Regno Unito lo spettacolo A Night With Joan Collins, un monologo in cui racconta gli alti e bassi della sua carriera e della sua vita, con la regia del marito Percy Gibson. Vita privata In un'intervista rilasciata al "The Daily Mail" il 20 agosto, la Collins ha dichiarato di essere stata con “miliardi di uomini” ai bei tempi di Hollywood e sua sorella Jackie lo ha confermato dicendo che Joan "si è data il suo bel da fare". La stessa Collins ha ammesso di essere stata infedele "ma solo mentre giravo un film, quello non conta. Tutti svolazzavano da un fiore all'altro, non mi sento molto in colpa". Al suo arrivo ad Hollywood ricevette le avances del magnate cinematografico Darryl F. Zanuck, che la fermò in un corridoio e le disse: «''' Non hai mai avuto nessuno se non hai avuto me. Il mio è il più grosso e posso andare avanti tutta la notte. '''» La Collins riuscì a liberarsene e più avanti, quando lui le mostrò lo stampo d'oro, a grandezza naturale delle sue parti intime con cui gli piaceva impressionare le ragazze, la Collins rispose che aveva visto "cose più grosse sbucare fuori dai cavoli". Il 24 maggio 1952 Joan Collins sposò l'attore irlandese Maxwell Reed, dal quale divorziò l'8 luglio 1957, dopo che lui aveva tentato di venderla ad uno sceicco arabo. Il primo fidanzato serio dopo il divorzio da Reed fu il figlio di Charlie Chaplin, Sydney Chaplin, ma lo lasciò per andare a convivere con Arthur Loew Jr. Poi iniziò a dare la caccia al rampollo del presidente della MGM per farsi sposare, ma lui si rifiutò dichiarando che la Collins aveva detto che non si sarebbe mai risposata. La relazione era tutt'altro che perfetta con la Collins offesa per non aver mai ricevuto nient'altro che “qualche gioiellino" da Loew, nonostante le sue possibilità, e lui che dubitava delle buone intenzioni di lei. La Collins ebbe una relazione con un cameraman, che descrisse come l’amante più focoso che aveva avuto fino ad allora. La relazione con Loew terminò in maniera burrascosa ad un party di fine anno. Per la Collins cominciò qui un periodo di tre anni in cui uscì con tanti uomini da essere ribattezzata "The British Open" (lett. "l'inglese aperta"), ad un certo punto si disse che in 15 giorni era stata con 14 uomini. Ebbe fugaci relazioni con Conrad Hilton Jr., Dennis Hopper (diciottenne all'epoca), Ryan O'Neal, Terence Stamp e Warren Beatty. I gossip furono spazzati via quando la Collins lasciò Hollywood ed una carriera promettente nei primi anni '60, per sposare Anthony Newley, pluripremiato attore, cantante e compositore. I due si sposarono il 27 maggio 1963 ed ebbero due figli: Tara Cynara Newley ed Alexander Anthony "Sacha" Newley. La Collins e Newley divorziarono il 13 agosto 1971. L'11 marzo 1972 la Collins sposò il suo terzo marito, Ronald S. Kass, che era stato presidente della "Apple Records" nel periodo d'oro dei Beatles. Con lui ebbe la sua terza ed ultima figlia, Katyana Kennedy Kass. Anche questo terzo matrimonio finì con un divorzio, avvenuto nel maggio 1984, anche se Joan e Kass rimasero molto vicini fino alla morte per cancro di lui, avvenuta nel 1986. Il 3 novembre 1985 sposò il cantante svedese Peter Holm con una cerimonia veloce a Las Vegas. Divorziarono il 25 agosto 1987. La Collins lasciò dunque Los Angeles e tornò a Londra dove convisse con Robin Hurlstone, commerciante d'arte molto più giovane di lei, per dieci anni. Nel 2001 la Collins iniziò a frequentare il manager teatrale Percy Gibson, di 32 anni più giovane. Si sono sposati il 17 febbraio 2002 al Claridge's Hotel di Londra e, nel 2009, hanno rinnovato la promessa di matrimonio. Così come il suo personaggio di maggior successo, Alexis, anche Joan nella vita privata ha avuto numerosi matrimoni: Nel 1997 è stata nominata Dama dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico. Pensiero politico Il 24 maggio 2004 la Collins si è iscritta al "Partito per l'Indipendenza del Regno Unito", un partito politico britannico euroscettico di destra populista, fondato nel 1993. Nel 2005 la Collins annunciò di essere ritornata membro del "Partito Conservatore" e aggiunse che "il Partito Laburista non si prende cura del popolo britannico". La Collins occasionalmente scrive per il Daily Mail, The Time], ''The Daily Telegraph, The Lady e Harper's Bazaar. '' Ha ammesso di essere stata una grande supporter dell'ex primo ministro inglese Margaret Thatcher. La Collins ha anche ammesso di essere monarchica dicendo «''' Sono una grande monarchica e amo la Regina. '''» Charitable work Collins has publicly supported several charities for several decades. In 1982, Collins spoke before the U.S. Congress about increasing funding for neurological research. In 1983, she was named a patron of the International Foundation for Children with Learning Disabilities, earning the foundation's highest honour in 1988 for her continuing support. Additionally, 1988 also saw the opening of the Joan Collins Wing of the Children's Hospital of Michigan, Detroit, Michigan, USA. In 1990, she was made an honorary founding member of the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. In 1994 Collins was awarded the lifetime achievement award from the Association of Breast Cancer Studies in Great Britain for her contribution to breast cancer awareness in the UK. Collins is patron of Fight for Sight, in 2003, she became a patron of the Shooting Star Children's Hospice in Great Britain while continuing to support several foster children in India; something she has done for the past 25 years. Collins serves her former school, the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, as the Honorary President of the RADA Associates. Onorificenze Premi e nomination Golden Globe Emmy Awards Telegatto Soap Opera Digest Awards Saturn Award People's Choice Awards Razzie Awards TV Land Awards Filmografia *''Facts and Fancies'' (1951) *''Nuda ma non troppo...'' (Lady Godiva Rides Again) (1951) (non accreditata) *''Judgment Deferred'' (1952) *''The Woman's Angle'' (1952) *''I Believe in You'' (1952) *''Notti del decamerone'' (Decameron Nights) (1953) *''Cosh Boy'' (1953) *''Appuntamento col destino'' (Turn the Key Softly) (1953) *''The Square Ring'' (1953) *''Come Eva... più di Eva'' (Our Girl Friday) (1953) *''L'età della violenza'' (The Good Die Young) (1954) *''La regina delle piramidi'' (Land of the Pharaohs) (1955) *''Il favorito della grande regina'' (The Virgin Queen) (1955) *''L'altalena di velluto rosso'' (The Girl in the Red Velvet Swing) (1955) *''Afternoon Film Festival, nell'episodio "Turn the Key Softly" (1956) *Sesso debole?'' (The Opposite Sex) (1956) *''Fermata per dodici ore'' (The Wayward Bus) (1957) *''L'isola nel sole'' (Island in the Sun) (1957) *''La sposa del mare'' (Sea Wife) (1957) *''Spionaggio a Tokyo'' (Stopover Tokyo) (1957) *''Bravados'' (The Bravados) (1958) *''Missili in giardino'' (Rally 'Round the Flag, Boys!) (1958) *''I sette ladri'' (Seven Thieves) (1960) *''Esther e il Re'' (Esther and the King) (1960) *''Astronauti per forza'' (The Road to Hong Kong) (1962) *''The Human Jungle, nell'episodio "Struggle for a Mind" (1964) *La congiuntura'' (1964) *''I giorni di Bryan'' (Run for Your Life), nell'episodio "The Borders of Barbarism" (1966) *''Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E.'' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.), nell'episodio "The Galatea Affair" (1966) *''Agente 4K2 chiede aiuto'' (Warning Shot) (1967) Film TV *''Star Trek'' (Star Trek), nell'episodio "Uccidere per amore" (1967) *''Il virginiano'' (The Virginian), nell'episodio "The Lady from Wichita" (1967) *''Batman'' (Batman), negli episodi "Un incontro di boxe" (1967) e "Il lamento della sirena" (1967) *''The Danny Thomas Hour, nell'episodio "The Demon Under the Bed" (1967) *Subterfuge'' (1968) *''L'amore breve'' (1969) *''Can Heironymus Merkin Ever Forget Mercy Humppe and Find True Happiness?'' (1969) *''Missione impossibile'' (Mission: Impossible), nell'episodio "Nicole" (1969) *''Se è martedì deve essere il Belgio'' (If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium) (1969) *''L'esecutore'' (The Executioner) (1970) *''Che dritto... con 3 donne a letto'' (Up in the Cellar) (1970) *''Il passo dell'assassino'' (Revenge) (1971) *''Il caso Trafford'' (Quest for Love) (1971) *''Attenti a quei due'' (The Persuaders!), nell'episodio "Cinque miglia a mezzanotte" (1972) *''Racconti dalla tomba'' (Tales from the Crypt) (1972) *''Paura nella notte'' (Fear in the Night) (1972) *''The Man Who Came to Dinner'' (1972) Film TV *''La scala della follia'' (Dark Places) (1973) *''Drive Hard, Drive Fast'' (1973) Film TV *''I misteri di Orson Welles'' (Great Mysteries]], nell'episodio "The Dinner Party" (1973) *''Delirious: il baratro della follia'' (Tales That Witness Madness) (1973) *''L'arbitro'' (1974) *''Fallen Angels'' (1974) Film TV *''Sharon's Baby'' (I Don't Want to Be Born) (1975) *''Il richiamo del lupo'' (1975) *''Ellery Queen'' (Ellery Queen), nell'episodio "La notte di San Silvestro" (1975) *''Switch, nell'episodio "Stung from Beyond" (1975) *Spazio 1999'' (Space: 1999), nell'episodio "La missione dei Dariani" (1975) *''Il pomicione'' (1976) *''Baretta, nell'episodio "Pay or Die" (1976) *Lo stallone erotico'' (Alfie Darling) (1976) *''Le piccanti avventure di Tom Jones'' (The Bawdy Adventures of Tom Jones) (1976) *''Pepper Anderson agente speciale'' (Police Woman), negli episodi "The Pawn Shop" (1976) e "The Trick Book" (1976) *''Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers'' (1976) Miniserie TV *''Ragazzo di provincia'' (Gibbsville), nell'episodio "Andrea" (1976) *''The Fantastic Journey, nell'episodio "Turnabout" (1977) *Future Cop, nell'episodio "The Kansas City Kid" (1977) *L'impero delle termiti giganti'' (Empire of the Ants1977) *''Starsky & Hutch'' (Starsky and Hutch), nell'episodio "Delitto sull'isola di playboy" (1977) *''Poliziotto senza paura'' (1978) *''Marlowe indaga'' (The Big Sleep) (1978) *''Zero to Sixty'' (1978) *''The Stud - Lo stallone'' (The Stud) (1978) *''Sunburn, bruciata dal sole'' (Sunburn) (1979) *''Il gioco degli avvoltoi'' (Game for Vultures) (1979) *''The Bitch'' (The Bitch) (1979) *''Bernie, nell'episodio 2x2 (1980) *Il brivido dell'imprevisto'' (Tales of the Unexpected), negli episodi "Neck" (1979), "A Girl Can't Always Have Everything" (1980) e "Georgy Porgy" (1980) *''Fantasilandia'' (Fantasy Island), nell'episodio "My Fair Pharaoh/The Power" (1980) *''Paper Dolls'' (1982) Film TV *''Doposcuola proibito'' (Homework) (1982) *''The Wild Women of Chastity Gulch'' (1982) Film TV *''Love Boat'' (The Love Boat), nell'episodio "The Captain's Crush/Out of My Hair/Off-Course Romance" (1983) *''Making of a Male Model'' (1983) Film TV *''Nutcracker'' (1983) *''Faerie Tale Theatre, nell'episodio "Hansel and Gretel" (1983) *Her Life as a Man'' (1984) Film TV *''The Cartier Affair'' (1984) Film TV *''Sins'' (1986) Miniserie TV *''Monte Carlo'' (1986) Film TV *''Dynasty'' (Dynasty) (1981-1989) Serie TV *''Red Peppers'' (1991) Film TV *''Tonight at 8.30'' (1991) Serie TV *''Dynasty: The Reunion'' (1991) Film TV *''Pappa e ciccia'' (Roseanne), nell'episodio "First Cousin, Twice Removed" (1993) *''Mama's Back'' (1993) Film TV *''Decadence'' (1994) *''Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno'' (In the Bleak Midwinter) (1995) *''Le nuove avventure di Annie'' (Annie: A Royal Adventure!) (1995) Film TV *''Hart to Hart: Two Harts in 3/4 Time'' (1995) Film TV *''La tata'' (The Nanny), nell'episodio "Me and Mrs. Joan" (1996) *''Pacific Palisades'' (1997) Serie TV *''Sweet Deception'' (1998) Film TV *''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (1999) Uscito direttamente in home video *''The Clandestine Marriage'' (1999) *''I Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) (2000) *''Will & Grace, nell'episodio "My Best Friend's Tush" (2000) *These Old Broads'' (2001) Film TV *''Sentieri'' (The Guiding Light) (2002-2003) Serie TV *''Ellis in Glamourland'' (2004) *''Slavery and the Making of America, nell'episodio "Seeds of Destruction" (2005) *Hotel Babylon, nell'episodio 1x7 (2006) *Footballers' Wives, negli episodi 5x5 e 5x6 (2006) *Ozzie'' (2006) *''Miss Marple: Giochi di prestigio'' (Marple: They Do It with Mirrors) (2009) Film TV *''Verbotene Liebe, negli episodi 1.3611, 1.3612 e 1.3613 (2010) *Fetish'' (2010) *''Le regole dell'amore'' (Rules of Engagement), nell'episodio "Les-bro" (2010) Note Collins, Joan